My beautiful dream
by Hakurama
Summary: She's pregnant. He had to leave her and join into the war. One night, she saw a dream and she decided: " I'll with you! Noctis!" She thought. What if she give birth his child in the battle? More terrible, she giving birth behind him. My fist fanfic. R&R!


Hello everyone!!!

This is my fist fanfic.

I thought: What if Lightning give birth in the battle_ in the battlefied?.

What happen if she giving birth his Child when he was fighting with the enemy?? More terrible, she giving birth behind him. He had to protect her.

The day Luna was born is a Happy day for her mother and it's a hard day for her father_but still Happy.

Now! Hope you'll like it!

And sorry about my Grammar or Vocabulary, I come from VietNam and English is not our language.

Chap 1: Join into the war.

"Sorry for leaving you"

"Don't!...please! Don't!..." Tears fell down from her eyes.

"I can't! The war is coming and…you know, I'm a prince_a commander. I must to do this" He spoke, his yellow eyes close and one tear dropped down to her cheek.

"I'll with you!" She cried.

"No! You won't! You have to stay here, in this castle." He opened his eyes and told her.

"NO! I'll with you!" She yelled.

"WHY YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND?? If what happen to you and _it _, I'll never forgive myself…" He hold her in his arms and whispered to her ears.

"You know I was pregnant?" She asked.

"I…knew that" He replied and looked at her eyes. Her eyes look so pure and beautiful under the moonlight.

She look up her husband, roll her eyes and asked : "When?"

He kissed her forehead and brushed her hair "Since you can't eat seafood_your favorite. Since you always feel sick. And….your doctor told me." He smiled.

"Ow!" She turn red.

"Don't worry! I'll be back to you!" He Told her and kissed her cheek.

"Is that a promise?" She asked.

"Yes! A promise!" He replied and pull his lip against her. And then, their lips met. Tears keep fell down from their eyes.

"Are you_Lightning Dia Oerba , you'll stay here and give birth my child?" He asked.

"Yes! I will!" She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Be safe! Noct!" She added.

They kissed again, sweeter in this time. She put her arms aroud his neck and brushed her finger in his dark-blue hair. His arms still around her body, pull her closer and closer…

Some hours passed, the sun rises and…..he leaved.

[….]

Two day passed, she still sitting on their bed, looked at her husband picture. He had dark-blue hair and his eyes have the same color with his hair. But no one know his true eyes color was yellow. Yes! Yellow! And he would show that color with her and her only.

She love him, she wanted with him but she couldn't. She have to stay here, in this castle as her promised.

"How are you? Noctis!" She thought " Are you still alright?"

As she thought that, the door was opened and a woman came in. She had a curly red hair and green eyes. Move towards to Lightning and put her arm on Lightning shoulder. She smile softly.

"Why're you still aweak? It's midnight now."Valline spoke.

"…why you too?" Lightning asked her but don't wait for her answer. Lightning know why, Valline husband_Laris is going to the war_with Noctis. He's Noctis guardian. Actually.

"I heard you are pregnant" Valline sat next to Lightning "…you need to rest, for you, for this child and…for Noctis too" Valline added.

"For Noctis?" Light roll her light blue eyes and asked.

Valline took a deep breath " If he know you act like this, he'll very worry, sad, pain or somethings else…. Anyway, just go to sleep!" Valline told her.

Lightning shook her head, her hands was hold the blanket tightly. Silent for a minute, she look up her friend, tears drop down from her eyes to her hands and her blanket. " I'm a solider Valline!" She yelled " I'm a commander at team Nora! People call me as a "Legend knight" and what you think I'm thought? I WANT TO FIGHT! I don't want to die when standing around! I want die in battlefield. When I was fighting!"

"What the hell are you thinking???" Valline yelled back " ARE YOU STUPID??"

"I'm not…I just…" Light cried.

"That's okay! Light! That's okay! Sorry for yelling you! I'm so sorry…" Valline hold her friend, she cried too.

"That's not your fault Valline! That's my fault…I'm yelled fist!" she hold her friend. Valline like her family, her sister. Valline always be with her, every time Light need her, Valline still be there with her softly smile.

Two woman, An immense sadness.

They was crying for a while. Lightning felt so tired, she close her eyes slowly…like always. Then, she saw a dream.

Lightning was standing in a beautiful garden, there are rose, tulip and many species of plant. A young girl, maybe fif-sixteen. She was fighting with a man, whose have a familiar face. Maybe Lightning know who he is.

The girl had straight dark blue hair like the man she was fighting with. Their eyes both the deep red color.

Light took one step towards them, as she did that, they stopped their fighting and looked at her.

"Mommy!" The girl yelled and run towards to Lightning. "Apple-pie?? And lemon tea?? Oh! That's my favorite! Mommy! You're best!!!!" the young girl kissed Lightning cheek and hug her with a big smile and…light blue eyes.

Lightning look at the girl, then look at herself. She wore a long white dress, her crystall still on her neck. Her hair grown two feet, restricted in a silver ribbon and drop down from her back.

The man moved towards to Lightning. His eyes changed from deep-red to yellow. He smiled with Lightning…he is.. Noctis.

"Haizzz!!! Look at her! Apple-pie and Lemon tea are important more than her fight-lesson." As he spoke that, he kissed Lightning.

"Daddy! I'm not! You know this I my favorite! Don't you?" The young girl took the food tray from Lightning and sat down. Put the tray on the table and started to eat her dessert.

"Luna Enix Caelum! Ofcouse I know, you love that dessert more than you love your father!" He told his daughter, still holding his wife in his arms.

"No! I'm not! I just hungry after my fight-lesson. Mommy! Tell him that's the truth!!!" The girl name Luna yelled.

"Don't try to lie Luna! You just show your light blue eyes when you're happy, and almost the time when you show that color, you're eating or looking at apple-pie and lemon tea." Noctis spoke in his breath.

"No! Daddy! I show my light blue eyes all the time when I'm with you and mother!" Luna looked up her parents.

"Your mother! You show your light blue eyes with your mother and show yellow_ your normal color with me? Hux….. I'm a poor guy! My daughter don't love me…" He spoke and hang his head on her shoulder, pretend to be cry.

"MOMMY!!!" Luna yelled when she saw her mother keep silently.

"What?" Lightning asked "You know your father just kidding, don't you?" She added.

"Yeah! Kidding all the time!"

"Oh….my sweetie! Don't sulky! He do that because he love you!" Light looked at her daughter, then looked at her husband with her softy smile.

Noctis smile too, Luna stood up and moved towards her father, hug him and whispered.

"I love you daddy!"

"I love you too Luna!" He hold her in his right arm, his left arm…still holding his wife.

But their hug was broke by the yell.

"Daddy! Mommy! Big-sister Luna!!! I want to hug too!!!!"

Lightning looked down, a little girl and a little boy was holding Noctis waist.

They are twin, the boy had straight strawberry blond hair, yellow eyes, wore a royal cloth.

The girl had curly stawberry blond hair and light blue eyes. She look like Lightning.

"Sunny! Let go of him!" The little boy yelled.

"No! Get away from my dad!" The little girl name Sunny yelled back.

"He's my father too!" The boy keep yelling.

"No! Sky Erix Caelum! He's mine!" Sunny yelled and her eyes change from light blue to deep red.

"No! He's mine! And you know that, Sunny Dia Caelum! Sky yelled out loud. His eyes change from yellow to deep red now.

"No! Mine!"

"No! Mine!

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

They stop yelling, stop screaming, they looked back and saw a boy, look like Notis but he younger, maybe fourteen.

"Sunny! Sky! Let go off him…" He roll his yellow eyes.

Luna, Sunny and Sky smiled very mischevously. They ran towards and caught him.

"Knight!!!!!!"

"Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!! Keep holding him!!! NOT MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" He screamed.

Lightning lean her head against his shoulder and looked at her childs, smiled a softly smile.

"A perfect life huh?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah!" He replied. "Do you know what I'm thinking?" Noctis asked and smiled, he had an irregular tooth which make him look so cute. His yellow eyes were twinkling under the sunshine.

"Okay! What are you thinking about?" Lightning asked and put her arms around his neck.

"I thought: we are immortal_ Young forever…so…" He spoke and put his hand on her waist, then pull her against his body.

"…..So what?" Light roll her light bule eyes, under the sunshine, her eyes look so transparent.

"Maybe we can make more childs! Maybe…tonight…" He closed his eyes and hang his head to kiss her but…she put her finger on his lip.

"You don't know how much pain when give birth a child, do you?" Lightning asked.

"ofcouse I know! I still remember when you gave birth Knight, you screamed something like: 'OH MY GODS!!! THAT'S HURT' or 'NOCTIS!!! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU MADE THIS HAPPEN!!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!" and some things else but I couldn't remember" he laughter.

"Did I say that?" Lightning couldn't belive that, she roll her eyes.

"Yeah! It's correct in every word!" He whispered and kissed her.

Lightning closed her eyes and felt the warm from his lip on her. But something wrong. She opened her eyes, Noctis still standing there, but the beautifull garden was disappear and replaced by a battlefied. She look around, Luna, Sky, Knight and Sunny were lying on the ground. They're died. Their body was soaked by own blood. She tunred and look at her husband, a tream of blood drop down from his mouth. He had serious chest wounds, a sword went through his chest.

"Light….ning… I'm sorry…" and he fell down, lying on the pool of blood.

[LIGHT POV]

What happened? Luna? Knight? Sky? Sunny? Noctis??? Why your guys asleep???? Wake up! Don't leave me alone! No! Don't! Please don't….

[End Lightning pov]

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Lightning! Wake up!!!"

"PLEASE!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!" Lightning keep yelling.

"Light! that's okay! I'm here!!"

Lightning opened her eyes slowly and she saw Valline was sitting beside her.

"Valline?"

She looked around, there are a few people : her sister_ Serah, Snow, Stella, Fang and Hope.

"Why your guys here?" Lightning asked.

"You don't know you was sleepping for two day?" Fang crossed her arms on her chest and asked Light.

"What?" Light asked and sat up, but affter that, she got into a panic. "MY CHILD!!! Is it okay? Valline! Answer me!!!"

"Your child okay! Doctor said you need to rest. Oh! Nearly forgot! There! Your letter!" Valline slip a letter into Lightning hand.

"My letter?" She looked at the letter, which was restrited by a blue ribbon_his favorite color. Lightning was going to cry. Valline made signs for her friends to come out.

"Time to go! We'll take some foods for you. Okay?"

"That's best thing ever Valline!" she smiled.

When her friends leaved, she read the letter.

_Love Lightning._

_Sorry for not writing for a while, I'm so busy. So how are you? Eat three meals a day? Sleep eight hours/day/week??? I guess you didn't, did you? What about our child?? Is it still okay? Are our child give you a kick or do something else???_

_Many question huh? Sorry about that…I'm so worries._

_I miss you so much, don't you know that? I want to teleport to meet you but I can't. I must stay here because the enemy can attack any time. Damn it! I'm gong to be mad because miss you!_

_Honey! I'm promise, I'll come back when this war over._

_Love you and kiss you._

_(and our child)_

_Your husband._

_Pince Noctis Lucis Cealum._

It's a short letter but who care? She's very happy now. The door opened again and Valline came in with a food-tray on her hands.

"I know you can't eat seafood anymore so I took this. Apple-pie and lemon tea!"

"That's Luna favorite" Lightning smiled.

"Who is Luna?" Valline wondered.

"She is….a little serect. Don't worry, you will meet her soon!" She look down her stomach and smiled.

"Your stomach….not so big huh?" Valline asked.

"Ofcouse Valline! It's nearly four months! What are you waitting for?" She laughter and looked at her friend.

Linghtning was eating her dessert and suddenly, an idea came into her mind. ' What if I teleport to him? That's it! Why I didn't think about that before…" She roll her light blue eyes.

Valline noticed a strange expressive on her friend face, she asked: " What's up? What are you thinking about? Light!?"

"No! just…. Er…. Nothing!" She shook her head and keep eating her dessert.

Some hour later, Valline stood up and kissed Lightning cheek.

"Good night! Light!" She said.

"Good night! Valline!" Lightning whispered.

When Valline leaved, she dropped down from her bed and move towards to her bathroom. Took a short bath, then, she get her cloth in. She took her weapon and put a long black over coat on. After that, she hold her crystall and mumbled something.

A brilliant light pervasived around her and….she disappeared.

(to be continued).

Author: Don't kill me if you don't like it. Next chappter maybe better than this ( or I guess ^_^). R&R


End file.
